In partnership with other State agencies and non-governmental organizations, the Maryland Department of Health and Mental Hygiene (DHMH) seeks to create an expanded Occupational Health and Safety Surveillance Project (OHSSP), focused on three overall projects: (1) improving and expanding the occupational health indicators (OHIs) reported in the previous project period, including creating more opportunities to use the occupational health indicators in a variety of settings to improve health and safety outcomes for workers in Maryland; (2) re-establishing a fatality assessment, control and evaluation (FACE) program within the Occupational Health and Safety Surveillance Project to improve data related to occupational fatalities; and (3) addressing the issue of the potential role of prescription pain medication in occupational health and safety in the State, with a project that focuses on improving data (including the State's new Prescription Drug Monitoring Program) and utilizing those and other data with an educational online training program.